Runnin' on Sunshine
by Lacy.Bennett
Summary: He kind of hates himself a little bit when he realizes he thinks the woman that is pregnant with his best friend's baby is hot.  Surrogate!Rachel.  Puckleberry and Klaine.
1. Positive

I don't own Glee.

A/N: A friend of mine (you might have known her as acaudill0068) had this idea for a fic and since she can't do it anymore, I've decided to write it for her. I'm not quite as talented as her but I think she would have liked it. I'd love to hear what you guys think of this idea.

* * *

><p>"Do I have to meet her?" Puck asks and downs the last of his beer. "'Cause from what you've told me about this chick, I don't think I'm going to like her. I'm happy for you guys, I am, and I'm glad you found some lady to help you out, but the chick sounds a bit too high maintenance for me."<p>

"We're not asking you to date her," Kurt says. "Actually, I prefer you stay at least five feet from her at all times. But she might be carrying our baby and Blaine insists that you be involved or whatever so I compromised. We're meeting her at this little bar she's singing at tonight and she knows you're coming so you have to show up or she'll know you skipped out."

"I still find this whole situation a little creepy," Puck shakes his head. "I still don't think I'm clear on how this thing worked. She's pregnant—"

"_Might_ be pregnant," Blaine clarifies because Kurt and Blaine are trying not to get their hopes up too soon.

"But you didn't get to fuck her?" Puck raises an eyebrow. "It sounds like you got the short end of the stick there, Blaine."

"For one," Blaine lifts the beer to his lips and takes a long sip for giving Puck a level stare. "I'm gay so the thought of a vagina kind of grosses me out. Two, this woman might be carrying our baby so you have to stop talking like that. And lastly, don't be yourself tonight. Seriously, be less Puck and more..."

"Like you?" Puck offers out and rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll meet her, but I can't promise I won't try to fuck her. What does she look like anyway?"

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant!" Rachel shouts and doesn't even care when she realizes everyone around her turns to stare at her. She's pregnant!<p>

"I'm still mad at you," Santana frowns when she pulls Rachel into her little cubicle. "We were going to grow old together getting shitfaced on vodka every weekend."

"I never agreed to that." Rachel couldn't stop smiling. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Rach," Santana sighs, "you're having a baby for some other couple. Don't you remember how hard childbirth was the first time? Why would you want to go through it again just to have to hand the baby over to some other couple?"

"You haven't met Kurt and Blaine, San," Rachel shakes her head. "They're so grateful and I just really want to do this for them. They're great, Santana. Come by the bar tonight and meet them. They're swinging by after my gig and I'm going to tell them the good news then."

"How do you even know you're preggers?" Santana crosses her arms.

"Well, I took like seven pregnancy tests at home this morning and then I went into the clinic and Tina gave me another test. I'm 100% positive I'm pregnant." Rachel watches as Santana's frown deepens. "Look, San, I know you weren't really excited when I told you I was going to be a surrogate, but I'm helping this couple become parents. I want to do this and I want you to be in this with me because I don't know if I can do this by myself."

Santana leans forward to wipe the tears off Rachel's cheeks and sighs. "I'm not mad. It's kind of hard to be when my best friend is pregnant. And I'll meet the couple you're doing this for. But they better be cute."

"Santana," Rachel smiles. "They're gay."

"Yea, but I want something pretty to look at while I get drunk tonight," Santana laughs. "What about Anna? Have you told her yet?"

"I'm hoping she's too young to realize what's going on," Rachel admits.

"She's fourteen, not an idiot." Santana shrugs and starts to gather her things. "She deserves to know you're having a baby. Don't you two have some kind of fucked up no-secrets mother/daughter relationship? "

"Yes, I'm having a baby, but it won't be _my_ baby," Rachel lets Santana pull her out of the cubicle and they walk towards the exit, ignoring Santana's supervisor yelling after them that it's not time for Santana's lunch break. Did they really think she was actually coming back to work today? She's never worked a full shift since she was hired here last year. "Tina mixed Blaine's sperm with some other woman's eggs they picked out. I'm just the incubator."

*/*

Puck doesn't really want to be here. The bar Kurt and Blaine dragged him to is one of those classy bars. You know, where the women don't have low-esteem and the music isn't just some douche on a guitar. They have actual singers here. And this chick is an awesome singer. Her name's Rachel or some shit, but it's not like Puck is going to remember that. Kurt is looking at her like she's his idol or something and Blaine can't quit looking at her stomach.

Rachel's pretty, of course, but she's nothing to write home to mom about, Puck decides. His eyes are raking her body over when he decides her lips are probably his favorite part of her body. She's got some kind of lip gloss on that's really shiny and every time she talks his eyes can't stop from watching her lips part. And then his thoughts drift to how that mouth would look wrapped around a certain part of his anatomy. He kind of hates himself a little bit when he realizes he thinks the woman that is pregnant with his best friend's baby is hot.

Rachel brought a friend with her. She's kind of a bitch but Puck is already going over the game plan in his head. He's pretty sure he can get Santana to blow him in the bathroom tonight. The way she keeps looking at him lets him know it's pretty likely and it would definitely get his mind off of all the ways he's coming up with to take Rachel in this bar right now. He's sure Kurt wouldn't appreciate him bending Rachel over the couch she's sitting on like he really wants to.

"So I went to see Tina today and she gave me a test. I'm pregnant," Rachel smiles when she shares the news with everyone. Puck wants to point out he can basically see up Rachel's dress when Blaine launches over to hug her, but he decides to keep that bit of information to himself now that he knows she's wearing these little yellow cotton underwear with blue polka dots on them. It's kind of hot if he's being perfectly honest.

Puck rolls his eyes because he's pretty sure Kurt is two seconds from crying and Blaine can't stop hugging Rachel. "Who's Tina?" He asks just to change the subject a little bit – and keep his mind off Rachel's panties.

"Dr. Tina Cohen-Chang," Rachel answers his question when Blaine lets go of her. He's not sure why, but he likes her voice a lot more when she's directing it at him. He wonders what kind of sounds he could draw out of her if he got her alone. "She's my OB-GYN. Tina's been involved since the beginning of this whole process and she's also who is going to deliver the baby."

"You really don't know how thankful we are, Rachel," Kurt hugs her this time, forcing her dress up a little bit more.

Puck forces himself to keep his gaze off Rachel when Santana moves from her spot beside Rachel and sinks onto the small couch beside him. He knows she's drunk. His chances of getting lucky tonight are pretty high.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," Santana tells him as soon as he looks over at her. "I'm drunk and Rachel won't let me leave this bar with some horny guy tonight. It's probably a good thing we don't sleep together anyway."

"Why is that?" Just because she says they can't sleep together doesn't mean he can't try to change her mind. He really needs a distraction right now.

Santana looks up at him. "You've been staring at my pregnant friend all night."

"No," He shakes his head.

She laughs softly. "You're a terrible liar, Noah Puckerman. Besides, Rachel and I are trying this whole celibate cleanse thing so she's not going to sleep with you either."

"A cleanse?" Puck asks skeptically.

"It's for a year and it was totally Rachel's idea. We've got seven more weeks."

"Neither of you have had sex for a year?" He raises a brow and she laughs. "Bummer."

"Not quite a year. Seven more weeks, remember. But whatever, I've gone this long and I'm not about to cave and sleep with you just because you have really nice hands," Santana grins at him.

"You think I have nice hands?" He smirks.

"Rachel's the one that mentioned it actually. She said they look like you've played some kind of instrument for a while." Santana shrugs and tilts her head to give him a coy smile. "She notices those kinds of things about people."

It isn't long after that when Santana says she should head home and Kurt and Blaine decide to follow suit. Rachel insists she's going to walk instead of hailing a cab because her apartment is 'just around the corner' and Blaine mentions that Puck lives in that general direction so that's how Puck ends up standing on a New York City sidewalk with the woman who's carrying his best friend's baby.

He notices her hands keep fluttering to her stomach and she grins over at him every now and then. She said right around the corner, but they've already walked four blocks and passed the street that leads to his apartment. But Kurt basically threatened Puck's life if he didn't make sure Rachel got home safely so he doesn't mention anything.

"Why'd you decide to do all this?" Puck's voice is louder than he means it to be, but he's tired of walking in complete silence. Well, not complete silence since New York is always loud, but the woman hasn't said three words to him all night except to introduce herself at the bar. "Be a surrogate, I mean."

"I don't know," She shrugs effortlessly and glances over at him, her hands touching her stomach again. "I actually went in to talk to someone about selling my eggs and I saw this brochure about becoming a surrogate. I didn't really like the idea of someone having a baby with my eggs. I decided having a baby for a couple that couldn't do it themselves would do a lot more good than selling my eggs. And I really like Kurt and Blaine. They're so in love and it's just honor to do this for them."

"They kind of love you for this, you know," Puck grins. "They've been trying to do this surrogacy thing for almost three years. The first time some teenage girl wanted to give her baby up for adoption and Kurt and Blaine actually got to take the baby home for a few days after the birth. But then the girl backed out and decided she wanted the baby back. Kurt slept on the floor of the nursery for six days before Blaine mentioned something about wrinkles from lying on a hard surface. Kurt didn't even mention a baby for almost four months after that. If it wasn't one thing it was another."

"I'm going through with this," Rachel nods her head slowly. "Blaine and Kurt deserve a baby; they deserve _this_ baby. I'm not going to go back on my word."

Puck glances up at the stars just starting to peek out and sighs. "So how far along are you?"

"Seven weeks according to Tina. I would have realized I was pregnant sooner but I was busy with moving to a bigger apartment last month and my work schedule has been crazy lately. I would have forgotten to eat these last few weeks if it wasn't for Anna."

Puck's about to ask who Anna is when Rachel leads him around a corner and she gasps.

"Anna Elizabeth Berry! What are you doing out here?" Rachel asks loudly and stomps her way over to some girl sitting on the steps he guesses belong to Rachel's apartment building. "Did you forget your key again? I'm going to superglue that thing to your hand!" She gulps in some air and shakes her head. "Wait… have you been sitting out here since you got home from school?"

The girl, Puck figures she can't be more than sixteen, rolls her eyes and stands up, clearly taller than Rachel. "I went to Aunt Brittany's after school because I forgot my key. I'd only been sitting here for like five minutes before you came around the corner screaming at me." Anna looks over Rachel head and eyes Puck carefully. "Who's the new guy? Aunt Santana did say you needed to get laid since you've been so bitchy lately."

"Anna!" Rachel scolds her quickly and Puck can see the blush forming on Rachel's cheeks. "Stop trying to change the subject and _stop _talking to Santana about my sex life. You're fourteen; you shouldn't be speaking like that anyway. And this is Noah Puckerman." Rachel huffs and narrows her eyes at Anna. "You shouldn't be sitting out here by yourself. Do you realize how close to Central Park we live? Do you know how many mugging take place in Central Park in one month?"

Puck steps forward and clears this throat. "Oh, uh, thirty-seven muggings."

"Thirty-seven muggings!" Rachel raises her voice to get the point across and then turns to Puck with a confused look on her face. "Thirty-seven? Is that accurate?"

Puck shrugs and shoots her this smile that she decides is way more adorable than it should be. "I dunno. I just thought you might need a little back-up."

Rachel blushes, although she's not entirely sure why, and turns back to Anna. "It's doesn't matter because you know better, Anna. I've warned you countless times that this city is dangerous for such a young girl."

"I'm not twelve, Mom. I wish you'd stop treating me like I can't do anything for myself," Anna spits the words out and jerks the key from Rachel's hand. "I'll wait in the hallway."

Anna tosses the key back to Rachel once she has the door open and disappears into the building without another word. Rachel fumbles with the key in her hand and turns back to Puck hesitantly.

"Kids, huh?" Rachel grins sheepishly. "Maybe I should let Kurt and Blaine watch her for a few hours and see if they really want to go through with this," She tells him, but then frowns. "Anna really is a good kid. She's had it kind of rough ever since her dad walked out when she was seven. I work two jobs just to keep a decent apartment and send her to a nice school." She shrugs like she doesn't really know what else to say.

"My mom had to do the same thing with me and my sister. My dad left when I was seven, too. I basically raised my sister because my mom worked overtime at the hospital almost every weekend and if she wasn't at the hospital, she was working whatever shift she could pick up at the nursing home across town." Puck shrugs, too. "It's hard being a single mom."

"Yea," Rachel lets out a soft laugh. "But I think it's harder to be the kid of a single mom sometimes."

"Does she know yet?" Puck glances down to Rachel's stomach.

"No," Rachel shakes her head. "I'm trying to ward off World War III for now. I'm going to tell her. I just really need to find a way where she won't hate me. I don't think I could handle that. Her hating me. She's really all I've got."

He watches her shiver and realizes it's getting pretty cold. It doesn't help that she's only wearing this thin little dress she wore for her performance at the bar and this jacket that's really only half a jacket and doesn't look at all warm. "You should get inside," He tells her. "You look like you're freezing and that can't be good for the baby. Kurt would kill me if anything happened to you on my watch and I'm sure Anna is getting tired of waiting."

"Right," She takes the few stairs up to the door and quickly unlocks it before turning back to him. "Goodnight, Noah. It was really nice meeting you tonight."

"Night, Rachel," He nods and waits until she's safely inside and the door has clicked shut behind her.

He can see her retreating form as she walks up the stairs and he turns on his heels, letting out a low whistle. He's pretty sure Kurt was serious earlier about castrating Puck if he even thought impure thoughts about Rachel. But Puck isn't really sure he even cares what Kurt thinks at this point. He just knows he's so fucking screwed.


	2. For What it's Worth

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"I like the chocolate," Blaine squints his eyes at the walls of the nursery.<p>

"Really?" Kurt raises a brow and looks through the paint swatches in his hand for the hundredth time. "I want something gender neutral, but I hate yellow."

"Maybe something a little lighter?" Blaine suggests while glancing over at Kurt.

"Chocolate is just so dark," Kurt sighs. "I don't want the baby waking up to depressing brown walls. I want something fun and exciting and bright."

"But not yellow?" A small smile appears on Blaine's lips.

Kurt frowns at his boyfriend and feels like giving up. "I want this to be perfect, Blaine. Rachel is coming by next week to check out the nursery and give me a few tips of the type of furniture we'll really need for the baby. I don't want to give her any reason to think we'll be anything but amazing parents to this baby, _our_ baby."

"Okay," Blaine grips Kurt's hand. "We'll paint the walls a light mocha color. It's not too dark and we can decorate with either a light pink or a light blue when we find out the sex of the baby."

"Mocha?" Kurt presses his lips together and nods. "Mocha sounds amazing."

Blaine smiles but the doorbell rings before he can say anything else.

"I'll get that," Kurt starts toward the front door of their spacious apartment. "I ordered some new chairs for the dining table and they should be arriving today."

Kurt has all of three seconds to take in the young brunette girl standing outside his apartment before she's narrowing her eyes at him and snarling.

"Can I help you?" Kurt questions.

"Yeah," the girl scowls, "I'd like to talk to the bastard that knocked up my mom."

Kurt's expression barely changes before he motions the girl into the apartment. She enters cautiously and sizes up the man in front of her.

"Blaine!" Kurt turns away from the girl for a second to yell into the other room. "You have a visitor."

"Who?" Blaine walks out of the nursery and sees the girl standing beside Kurt with her arms crossed and a deep scowl on her face. "Yes?"

"I believe this is Rachel's daughter," Kurt smiles at the girl glaring at Blaine. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Anna," the girl spits out without taking her eyes off Blaine.

"I think she's a little confused about the situation we're in, Blaine."

"I _saw_ the pregnancy test!" Anna growls. "And I heard my mom talking to Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany about some guy named Blaine the other day."

"How'd you find out our address?" Blaine walks over to Kurt.

Anna shrugs innocently, "Aunt Brittany likes to gossip with me after school. It took me like six minutes to get her to spill everything. _You_ got my mom pregnant," she narrowed her eyes at Blaine. "I've never even heard of you and she's already _pregnant_."

Kurt's face splits into a smile and wraps his arm around Blaine's waist. "Your mom _is _pregnant and the baby_ is_ Blaine's."

"Go on," Anna raises a brow.

Blaine just pulls Kurt closer and smiles at Anna.

* * *

><p>Her mom is pissed when she finds out Anna skipped school today. And yesterday.<p>

"I just don't understand what is going on with you today, Annabelle," Rachel shakes her head at the girl who is rolling her eyes on the couch. "I got a call from your school today. You've missed six days in the past month. And then Brittany called this morning to say you showed up at the dance studio. Why were you all the way on the other side of town?"

"I was going to see someone," Anna replies simply.

"Who?"

"Blaine Anderson."

Rachel pauses, just long enough to make sure she heard her daughter right, and sinks down onto the couch next to Anna. "You did?"

"Yea," Anna nods, "I met Kurt, too. They're pretty great."

"Yea." Rachel's hands move to her stomach and Anna's eyes follow, still not completely comfortable with her mom being pregnant. "What did they tell you?" Rachel questions quietly.

* * *

><p>He recognizes her legs first. Puck is standing in line at this bakery Mike recommended him to before work when he notices the brunette giving her order at the counter. It's not the brunette he's really wanted to see since that night Kurt and Blaine dragged him to meet their surrogate, but Santana is hot and she's Rachel's friend. If he's nice he might be able to convince her to give him Rachel's phone number.<p>

He planned on grabbing a quick coffee and bagel because he's already late to work, but when the woman turns, gives him a sly smile, and tells him to buy her coffee, he can't really do anything but lead her to a booth in the back.

"What are you doing on this side of Manhattan?" Puck asks with a smirk.

"Same as you," she motions to the bagel in his hand and takes a bite out of her own. "I'm late to work."

"Me too."

Santana eyes him cautiously over the rim of her cup and sighs. "You're close with Blaine and Kurt, right? Are they good people? Because Rachel is doing something so completely selfless for them without even giving it a second thought and I don't want her to go through all of this if they're not completely committed like she is."

"Kurt and Blaine are the best people I know. I've been friends with Blaine since high school and I met Kurt when he auditioned for the female lead of the band I started in college," he chuckled. "You will never find two people more in love and more dedicated to having a baby. They've fought like hell to even be considered for the adoption process and they've rolled with the punches. They need this baby."

"They're ready for this? To be parents?" Santana questions him.

"I can tell you that when Rachel has that baby, you will have to pry it from Kurt's hands. And then Blaine's because they already love that baby for than anything else."

"Okay," she nods as if she's giving approval. "But if anything happens to Rachel I will hunt them down."

"Rachel's family now," Puck grins. "Believe me, Kurt is going to be so protective over her these next several months. I'm pretty sure he's even considered inviting her to stay at his and Blaine's apartment during the last trimester."

Santana laughs as she rises to her feet and nods at Puck. "It was nice running into you," she pauses for a second and offers him another sly smile. "For what it's worth, Rachel told me she thought you were kind of cute."

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to get Brittany to agree to babysit Anna for the night. Rachel doesn't have any gigs booked tonight so she decides to accept Kurt and Blaine's offer for a movie night at their apartment, air-popped popcorn and dairy-free ice cream from Stogo included.<p>

"I'm sorry about Anna today," Rachel says while Blaine scoops the ice cream into three different bowls and Kurt works on the popcorn. She offers to help, but Kurt insists she do absolutely nothing except look pretty. She blushes a little when he says that before remembering he's gay and just being nice, not flirting. It kind of makes her remember exactly how long it's been since she was with a man.

"You mean the teenybopper that showed up and accused my boyfriend of being a slut?" Kurt laughs. "Don't worry about it. It was actually kind of sweet. She was seriously pissed at the possibility of Blaine taking advantage of you. At one point I think she threatened him with a dull spoon."

"That sounds like Anna," Rachel smiles and thanks Blaine when he passes her bowl to her. "She's always had a bit of a temper. We've been working on that."

"Honestly Rachel, from the short time I spent with Anna she seems like an amazing kid," Blaine tells her. "Besides, she has to be a little tough if she wants to make it in New York."

"Blaine's right," Kurt nods quickly. "I grew up here and I can tell you first hand that New York is a tough place to live."

Blaine chuckles, "Kurt, tell Rachel that story about you and the drag queen."

"It's not a story," Kurt frowns slightly and Rachel raises a brow.

"He swears he got into a fist fight at some fashion show," Blaine stage-whispers to Rachel.

"It happened!" Kurt goes on the defensive, but grins when Rachel melts into laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure what was going on, but something wasn't letting me reply to any of the reviews that were left. Anyhow, thanks to anyone that read and reviewed. I appreciate it.

And just to clear up a private message someone left me the other night on here, Amber (acaudill0068) got an infection from one of her surgeries a few months ago. She was in the hospital for a little while, had to have another surgery, and went into shock while in recovery. Sadly, she passed away at the end of November. I hope that clears up any questions any of you might have had about her.


End file.
